


It lead me to you

by TheMrsMaria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Timers, Long, M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria
Summary: Harry's soulmate timer goes off and there is Snape, however, is Snape Harry's soulmate?





	It lead me to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicaDraconia16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaDraconia16/gifts).



“You know, Harry, I’m sure everything will be fine!” Ron said while stuffing a waffle into his face.

“Yeah, Harry, I’m sure it’s nothing to be worried about,” Hermione said while sitting down at the coffee table.

Harry was sitting on one side of the table tapping his timer wondering why it wasn’t doing anything.  On their first birthday, all wizards and witches (both pure blood and half-blood) receive a small gold timer that counts down until they meet their soulmate.  This item cannot be destroyed or forgotten anywhere – it always magically come back. 

At the suggestion of Ron, Harry had taken his timer to Diagon Alley to be looked at.  It was flashing “9999” and making a sad beeping sound.

Harry was stirring his coffee and flatly said, “I’m sure you are right, but it is getting worrisome. You guys found each other and I’m sitting over here as a third wheel” Harry wasn’t about to tell Ron and Hermione the exact reason why his timer wasn’t working. 

“You might be a third wheel, Harry, but you are our favorite third wheel” Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder as he was walking past. 

“We have to get to work now, Ron” Hermione stated while standing up. “Harry, please don’t worry about your timer, I’m sure everything will work out…. eventually”

Harry was wandering around Diagon Alley, just mindless looking at the various shops.  Before he knew it, he was at the Fading Fire Pub.  It was a small little pub on in a far corner of Diagon Alley, so Harry knew not many people would be there.

As Harry entered the Pub, he looked around and noticed that for a Wednesday afternoon, it was busy.  He made his way to the bar, ordered a Dragon Barrel Brandy and found a small table in the corner to himself.

Sitting there, his mind started to wander and think back to 4 months ago.

~~~~

Harry was lost in thought when he bumped into a stranger while rounding a corner.

“Oh, I’m sorry” Harry startled

“Oh sorry,” the other person mumbled.

Harry looked up to see a tall, thin man with the darkest hair and eyes Harry had ever seen looking at him.  Harry let out a small gasp.

“Oh no, I’m really the one that is sorry.  I should’ve been paying attention better.” Harry felt a little flutter in his heart.

“Well, have a good day,” the stranger said while walking away.

“Wait!” Harry said running after the man, “I’m Harry, What’s your name?” Harry was hoping he wasn’t making a fool of himself.

“I’m Severus Snape, most people just call me Snape,” Snape said quietly while looking down. “Umm, look, I’m late for a class, I need to go” and just like that Snape had rounded a corner and disappeared.

Harry was standing there in awe of this strange man.

Every day since that day, Harry would wander around Diagon and Knockturn Alley looking for that tall, dark man.  Every day he would fail in his search that was until one random day. 

Harry was sitting at the Yawning Jug Bakery having a cupcake when his timer started buzzing and making a small chirping sound.  He pulled it from his bag and saw that it was flashing “0000”.  He was looking around, trying to figure out who could’ve set off his timer.  That’s when he noticed that same tall, dark-haired man looking at him. Suddenly, Snape ran out of the Bakery.

Harry followed him, “Wait, Snape! Come back!”

Snape stopped and turned to look at him, “I’m sorry that your timer went off, I don’t know why.  I can’t be anyone’s soulmate, that’s just not possible”

“Well how about we find out.  Please come with me to get a drink. I would like to get to know you better” Harry grinned.

Snape’s face turned red and he was getting flustered “Well, I guess”

They walked to the Fading Fire Pub and found a table.

“So, Snape,” Harry said while taking a sip of his GillyWater “Tell me about yourself”

Snape was looking around, “Well for starters, I’ve never been here.  And I’ve never done anything like this and I’m very nervous right now” Snape was now looking down at his hands.

“This happens to be my favorite pub here, not a lot of people know about it so it’s a quiet place to come and hang out” Harry grinned. “You mentioned that you were late for a class that day we bumped into each other.  Are you a teacher or student?”

“Well, I teach a potions class over at the Grim Mirror Apothecary. Potions are my specialty.” Snape’s face began to light up.

Harry and Snape sat and talked for hours. “Oh no!” Snape exclaimed while looking at his pocket watch “I have to go, it’s almost 2 am and I need to get up early” Snape hurriedly gathered up his items, “I want to thank you for this; this was fun”

Harry stood up, “Well let’s make this a standing date. Every Sunday, we will meet here at 6 pm for drinks and getting to know each other – as friends”

Snape grinned, “I like that.  I will see you next Sunday.” Snape rushed out of the door.

“Oh Harry, you are an idiot” Harry mumbled to himself.

___

Harry and Snape had been meeting weekly for 2 months. During this time, Snape had started to open about himself and Harry realized that he was falling for Snape.

Harry had decided that this meeting was going to be the one where he tells Snape how feels. 

“Hey, you” Snape had startled Harry.

“Oh sorry!” Harry stood up and hugged Snape.

“What were you thinking about? You were spaced out”

“I was just thinking of something I need to do” Harry stumbled.

Snape sat down and ordered a drink and some food.

“Snape, I need to tell you something” Harry abruptly said. “Please, don’t say anything until I’m done. This is going to be hard for me to say”

Snape shifted in his seat, thinking a few thoughts about what Harry wanted to say.

“These 2 months have been some of the best times of my life. I’ve never been happier, and I thoroughly enjoy our time together.  I feel like you are the one person in my life who knows me better than I even know myself.” Harry’s face was turning bright red “What I’m trying to say, is that Severus Snape, I think I’m falling in love with you”

Harry had torn up his napkin and his face was a bright shade of red.  Snape was sitting there staring at Harry. “I, don’t um, don’t know what to say” He stammered.

“Look, I know this out of the blue, but I needed to tell you.  I don’t know how this is going to affect our friendship – which I never want to change. I love our friendship” Harry stammered.

Snape just stared in silence at Harry.  Suddenly, Snape reached down into his bag and pulled out a box. “Open it,” Snape said while sliding it to Harry.

Harry slowly opened up the box.  Inside the box was a small globe. Inside the globe were little figures of Snape and Harry ice skating across a pond.  When Harry looked closer at the pond, he noticed that it said “Harry, will you be my boyfriend?”

Harry looked up at Snape, “Does that say what I think it says?”

Snape smiled slightly, “Yes, Harry. I have been thinking about how to give you this gift a for a month.”

Harry grabbed Snape’s hand and kissed it.

_~~~A month and a half later~~~_

“Look, I don’t know what is going on, but you are acting odd. What are you trying to hide, Snape?” Harry was aggressively flicking the laundry around to the drying rack, while having a fight with Snape.

“I am not hiding anything from you. I’ve just been busy with work and trying to focus on a large event that is happening at work” Snape snapped.

“What kind of event is happening that you can’t tell me about”

“Look” Snape sighed “If I could tell you that, then I would, however I can’t”

“Fine, whatever” Harry walked into the kitchen.

Snape followed him. “Harry, I don’t know what is happening to us, but I think we need to take some time apart.” Snape took Harry’s hands. “I love you but, all of this fighting is not good for us”

“I know, Snape.  I feel like your attention has moved on from me to this event that you won’t tell me about”

Snape leaned in a kissed Harry’s forehead. “You know that sometimes my work is private and confidential. I am sorry”

_~~~2 weeks later~~_

In an effort to try and rebuild the spark that Harry and Snape once had, they were having Sunday dates at the Yawning Jug Bakery where Harry’s timer first went off.

They were laughing and joking when suddenly there was an odd beeping sound.

“What in the world is that?” Harry had pulled out his wand and was looking around the Bakery.

“No idea,” Snape said while walking up to the counter, “Excuse me, do you hear that beeping sound. Is that a timer for cookies or bread?”

“No sir, that’s not coming from us, but we hear it too” the goblin behind the counter said.

Snape turned around to see Harry gathering up their items and walking out of the shop.

“Harry! What is wrong” Snape said while running after him.

“I know what that beeping sound is” Harry dug into Snape’s bag “It’s your timer. Apparently, someone walked in and set off your timer.” Harry threw Snape’s stuff on the ground. “When were you going to tell me that your timer was still counting down?”

Picking up, his stuff, Snape was stumbling “Look, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t feel it was important.  We have a connection that is bigger than these silly timers.”

Harry’s face was bright red and he had tears coming down his face “How can you say that these timers are silly. You walked in and mine went off, but apparently, yours didn’t. How could that have happened? Are we not meant to be together?”

Snape walked closer to Harry, “I don’t know why my timer went off just now, I don’t know why it didn’t happen on the same day as yours. All I know is that I love you and think the world of you and I’m sure we can find someone to ask.  In fact, let’s go to The Happy Hourglass and find out”

Harry and Snape walked in silence to The Happy Hourglass.  The shopkeeper looked at them and nodded “Let me see the timers” Harry and Snape were confused.  “I know that look, there was an issue with someone’s timer and you guys want me to look at them” the shopkeeper state.  Both Harry and Snape nodded.

Ten minutes later, the shopkeeper comes back out and sets the timers on the counter, “I’m sorry. It does appear that this timer was supposed to go off first," He handed Harry's timer back him, "and this one was supposed to go off today.”

Right at the point, someone walked into the shop holding his timer that was making a beeping sound that matched the sound coming from Snape’s timer. “There is the matching timer,” The shopkeeper said.

Snape, Harry and the mystery man all looked at each other.

“Severus Snape, I love you and I want the world for you, however, that doesn’t appear to be with me,” Harry said with a shaky breath.

~~~~~~~~

Harry snapped out of his daydream and looked around. It was getting dark and Harry wanted to get home before Ron and Hermione as it was his turn to make dinner.

As Harry was walking through Diagon Alley to head home, he turned the corner and collided with someone.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Harry looked up. It was Snape.

There was an awkward silence between them and they stared at each other for what felt like hours.

“Harry.”

“Snape.”

Snape started to say something, but Harry cut him off “I don’t want to hear it. I need to get home”

Harry pushed past Snape and rushed home.

Snape watched him walk away and whispered, “I am sorry Harry.” Snape pulled out his timer which now read “9999” and making a sad beeping sound.


End file.
